fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Trembley
''Harold 'Harry' Trembley ''was the leader of the biggest resistance cell in Canada. Their goals were to resist the American forces by any means necessary. Harry was born on the 19th of February, 2031 in Jasper Place, Alberta. Harry was a quiet but resourceful man. Considered firm bit fair by his followers but also not afraid to partake in a joke or two. Harry discovered his talent for leadership in the Canadian Armed Forces of which he was a veteran. Early History Early life Harry grew up in the rough Edmonton neighborhood of Jasper Place. An area rife with public housing projects and little social mobility. His father was a factory worker with long hours and his mother a borderline alcoholic housewive. He had one younger sister: Janey with whom he had perhaps the best familiar relationship. Harry did what most other kids in Jasper's Place did. Hung around, bored, wallowing in their disadvantaged living conditions. Harry did not do well in school, he would instead prefer skipping school so he could go to the abandoned parking lot and play wrestle or football with like minded youths. Despite his talent for sports his family was too poor to allow him to go to practice. Once he was sixteen enough he left school and worked as a garbage collector for a few months, after which he hopped from low paying job to low paying job. Once he was eighteen he joined the Canadian Armed forces in a bid to clean up his act and propel him out of destitute. In the Canadian Armed Forces Harry was enlisted into the Canadian Airborne Regiment in 2049. In becoming a Paratrooper he was trained discipline and duty as his rough edges were filed off and he became a good soldier. Finding his life among his band of brothers to be somewhat better than the destitute he had once called home. However in 2052 when the resource wars broke out, Harry was called up and he would see his first true deployment. The Canadian Airborne Regiment was deployed into Syria, April 20th. Aiding their British Allies. In the early morning of that day the Canadian Airborne Regiment lifted off from Akrotiri RAF Airbase in Cyprus and were dropped just beyond the Syrian coastal town of Tartus on the Mediterranean coast. They captured the town and beaches surrounding it, allowing the British and Canadian navy to land there. In the following days a lighting attack through Syria's badly defended fertile crescent allowed them to take the city of Homs, leaving open the road to Damascus in the south and Aleppo in the North. It was however during the conflict in this city that Harry got his scar. Shrapnel from a booby trapped door during a building sweep sliced open his face. His face required stitching and thus he was shipped back to Akrotiri with the other wounded. It was at this point that he learned of the Disbandment of the United Nations. Despite Harry's eagerness to return to the fight and his comrades, Canada had after the disbandment of the UN decided to recall all its troops from this mostly European conflict and the resources war had ended for Trembley, he retired from the service three months later with the rank of Sergeant. On December 2nd that year Tel Aviv was destroyed by a nuclear terrorist attack, shocking the world. Back Home Harry returned home to Edmonton, where he found a job as an officer in the Edmonton Police Service. Trying to assist Jasper Place in the limited way he knew how. He also married but divorced three years later. Harry would try to be a good cop, having himself been one of the youths that got into trouble. It was however not that easy. Ever since the resource war, the world economy had groaned under the treat of collapse. Many smaller nations around the world had gone bankrupt or failed, plunging into chaos causing most nations to enact bitter austerity measures. Cuts in many of the social services including the police made work harder. Crime rates rose and inequality grew. Edmonton became a town surrounded by gated suburban communities, like in the United States where towns like Sanctuary Hills existed far away from the increasing poverty in the cities. In 2061 the liberal party promising less austerity won the majority vote, making Adam Lapointe Prime Minister of Canada. Harry didn't really concern himself with politics however. He instead focused on his job. As the 2060s went on, Trembley became increasingly aware of America's desire to meddle or outright control in Canadian affairs. As someone who fought and was willing to die for his country he could not stand the American attitude against Canada. Americans he met would joke about Canada 'finally' joining the USA, usually with a sincere arrogance to accompany it with. When in 2067 the Canadian Government allowed the United States Armed forces to cross over into Canadian sovereign territory Trembley felt betrayed. Begrudgingly he would go to work, focusing on keeping the American visitors in check when they had leave in Edmonton. The Edmonton Uprising In 2071 he was called up to aid in maintaining the peace during Edmonton's biggest anti-american protests, wearing riot gear he and his colleagues would try to keep the crowds separated in small enough groups along Jasper Avenue but to no avail. When extremists opened fire on American soldiers from the windows and rooftops all hell broke loose and a non violent protest turned into a city wide military siege that lay waste to large sections of the downtown area. Harry Trembley's sister was killed in the uprising and Harry's apartment lost a wall. Canadian Resistance Harry Trembley formed a Canadian Resistance group in the wake of the Edmonton Uprising. Consisting at first mostly of Veteran friends and police force colleagues. Due to their well trained nature the simply named Canadian Resistance grew to become the most formidable guerrilla force within the country. As the Americans cracked down hard and disbanded loads of smaller pockets, the Canadian Resistance of Harry Trembley grew in size and notoriety. Harry Trembley became one of the most wanted men of Canada. The Last Winter to be added with RP... Trivia * The Canadian Airborne Regiment has been disbanded since 1995 in our reality. Category:The Last Winter Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Pre-War Characters Category:Characters